The Princess of His Fairytales
by SerenaSarcastic
Summary: Its halloween and its Kimiko's chance to be the princess she's always wanted to. When Raimundo hears what she's dressing as, he makes some plans of his own. FOR KITTYGIRLIEBELLA101 RAIKIM!


**Hey! I've been having some MAJOR one-shot thoughts! Kitty-Chan helped me with this one though! So this one is for her! -**

_**The Princess of His Fairytales**_

It was October 31st, the afternoon of a common holiday known as 'Halloween'. Children or ALL ages know the night as the night where they get pounds, and pounds of luscious, mouth watering candy, just by ringing somebody's doorbell and asking 'Trick or Treat?'.

Some people also call it 'The Day of the Dead', and tell eerie tales about ghosts, goblins, and witches. Normally it's an older teen teasing a younger child by telling them about a haunting taking place in a large, bloodcurdling house that was across the street, though, it was never true.

Young girls often dressed as their favorite princess or fairytales. They'd be twirling around with their candy bucket, and their dresses that they had bought, and or made as a costume, carefree happiness running a marathon through their veins.

And when she was younger, Kimiko had always dreamed of having that magnificent costume, and that beautiful plastic tiara. Though, that dream never came true due to the fact of her father being busy in work, and not having the time to take her out door to door. She hoped that one Halloween she'd be able to make her dream come true, but every time her father came up with an excuse, and if she asked to go alone, or with a group of friends, he said it was too dangerous.

But now, he couldn't stop her from going out with her friends, and this year she knew her dream of wearing that gorgeous gown would be fulfilled, after all, it's hanging in her closet waiting as anxiously as her to be put on.

"Kim, why are you so excited?" Raimundo asked. "It's only Halloween."

"I've never gone trick or treating before!" She squealed. "I can't wait!" She began humming and twirling around like a jaunty, radiant princess she's always wanted to be.

"So Raimundo—" Clay started. "What are you going to be?"

Raimundo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a werewolf or something." He growled and howled, pretending to be one.

"May I ask what a 'werewolf' is?" Omi asked.

"It's like a crossover between a man an' a wolf." Clay answered.

"Oh Clay, I see! So it's the baby that a man and a wolf make after—" Omi started.

"Ew! Omi, do _not_ go there." Kimiko yelled, putting her hands in front of her and scrunching her face in disgust.

"Well chrome-dome, what are you going to be?" Raimundo asked.

Omi put his fist to his chest and held his head high. "I'm going to be the almighty, me!" he announced proudly, but only got moans and groans from the others about how big his ego is, and if it could get any bigger.

"O-o-ok, what are you going to be Clay?" Kimiko asked him.

"I'm gonna be a vampire." He hissed at Kimiko as an example.

Kimiko laughed slightly. "Nice."

"Well Kimiko—" Omi started. "What are you going to be?"

The Japanese girl's face brightened. "I'm going to be a princess!"

Raimundo chuckled. "Isn't that for five year olds?"

Kimiko pouted and stomped her foot. "No it is not! I never got the chance to be one when I was little…"

Clay nodded, understandingly. Omi didn't get half the meaning of the holiday anyway, but nodded; Raimundo didn't do anything but smile.

After a moment of silence Kimiko looked at the clock. "OH! Its four thirty! I have to start getting ready!" She announced and then went to go take a shower.

This is when Raimundo took a moment to think. _'If she's being a princess, she's going to need a prince right?'_ he smiled to himself. _'I have just enough time to become that prince.'_ "Guys, I have to go somewhere, I'll be back later." He told Clay and Omi.

"Alright buddy, see you later." Clay said.

"Goodbye Raimundo!" Omi said.

Raimundo smiled and ran off.

—

After taking her hour long shower, Kimiko put her hair up into a beautiful bun, leaving a few small pieces of curled hair around her face. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt for the time being, she pulled the dress out of her closet and held it close to her, obviously, she couldn't wait.

The four had planned to leave the temple to go to Raimundo's home town, Rio de Janeiro, at six thirty, and get changed into their costumes there, she only had a half an hour wait, so she decided to give herself a manicure.

Raimundo searched high and low for the perfect prince costume, but being the day of Halloween, there wasn't much left.

He sighed, giving up. _'I guess Kimiko isn't going to have her prince after all…'_

"Sir?" A store clerk had approached him, making him jump two feet.

"Oh, sorry. Yes?" Raimundo said.

"Do you need any help finding something?" The man asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you have any _really _good prince costumes?" he asked, blushing a little bit.

"Trying to get a girl?" the store clerk said smiling.

Raimundo rubbed his arm and nodded.

"Well!" The store clerk threw his arms in the air. "I have just the thing. Come, come."

Raimundo made a questioning look, but followed the clerk, who led him to a door that said 'Authorized Personal Only', and told him to wait there.

The man came out about a minute later and handed him a stunning princes' costume.

"I was saving it for a customer like yourself." The middle-aged man said as he handed him the costume.

Raimundo's eyes widened at the sight of the costume. The vest was a shimmering purple, with golden puffy sleeves, the black pants were sparkling, and it had a long, flowing purple cape. He shifted his glance to the store clerk. "This has got to cost a fortune." He said.

The store clerk chuckled. "For you?" he started. "It's free."

Now, Rai's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "_Free_???" he asked, astonished.

The store clerk smiled and nodded. "Now, go sweep your princess off her feet, you hear me?"

Raimundo laughed slightly. "Yeah, I hear you." He smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem."

And with that Raimundo left the store, taking the Silver Manta Ray back to the temple, and neatly placing the magnificent costume into a bag.

Kimiko finished her manicure in perfect time. She had eight minutes to neatly pack her costume and make-up into a bag. _'This is going to be great.' _She sighed happily. _'I know it.' _She thought to herself as she folded her dress adroitly, and placed the tiara that was wrapped in tissue paper, on top. Then in the smaller pocket she placed her mascara, eye shadow, face glitter, and face jewels. With another happy squeal, she grabbed her bag and headed outside.

Raimundo rushed to the door of the temple, having only a few seconds to spare before the other three monks came out.

"Come on Rai!" Kimiko yelled happily as she raced by him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Dojo. "I don't want to miss one minute of the Halloween festival!"

When she grabbed him, he stumbled, but then ran with her to Dojo, helping her on.

Omi and Clay shrugged and got on themselves.

"So, what is this 'festival' you speak of Raimundo? Does it include indulging lost of food down your throat and into your stomach?" Omi asked, clearly misunderstanding the term.

"No Omi." Raimundo sighed. "It's not _feast_ival, its _fest_ival. It's a type of celebration, or a party." He explained.

"Oh! But Raimundo, why are they celebrating about the deaths of people?" the small one asked, yet another question.

Raimundo groaned. "Look. Omi. They're _honoring_ dead people. It's like, still giving them respect, even though they're not alive anymore." **(A/n: I **_**really**_** don't know what it's about, but if my explanation about Halloween is incorrect, don't fret over it, just let it slide ok? Thanks! lol) **

"Oh!" Omi exclaimed. "I understand now."

Clay chuckled. "So, what were you doing Raimundo?"

Raimundo froze, trying to think of a story. "I um… went to Rio to help set up some things for the festival. No biggie." He lied.

"Oh, how's it turning out?" Clay asked.

"It's a secret." Raimundo said quietly, and then pit his index finger to his lips and made a 'shush' noise.

"So Dojo," she patted the dragons back. "What are you going to do at the festival?"

"Oh, I hear they have a _delicious _buffet." Dojo's mouth watered. "I think I'm going to stay there for most of the night.

"I think I'll join ya partner." Clay said hungrily.

"Not much more of a wait gang! Rio De Janeiro, straight ahead!" the forty-foot flying dragon called.

Kimiko shrieked in excitement once again.

Raimundo chuckled at the raven-haired beauty's enthusiasm. "Be careful on the landing Dojo, its pretty dark out." He informed.

"Yeah, yeah." Dojo moaned as he landed carefully on the crepuscular street.

"Where do we change?!" Kimiko quickly asked.

"Chill girl! You've gotta calm down!" the sun-kissed Brazilian said. "Changing booths are over there." He pointed to some changing stalls that were a few yards to his left.

Kimiko hopped up and down and raced to an open stall, quickly shut the door, and began to change.

Raimundo smiled as he slipped over to a nearby building. It was a small marketplace that his family owned. He changed in the employee bathroom and walked up to the roof.

Clay and Omi changed in the other two open stalls, not noticing Raimundo who silently disappeared.

Kimiko came out of the stall, twirling around in a beautiful violet dress. It had sparkles on the skirt part of the dress, and in the middle of her chest. Her tiara had a beautiful amethyst jewel in the middle, and smaller diamonds around it. She had matching amethyst drop earrings, and had a few fake purple stick on face sequins on the side of her eyes. She also had some glitter on her face.

Clay came out of the stall with his face painted white with fake blood on the right corner of his lip. He was wearing a black vampires costume with a clack cape that was red on the inside, and also placed fake vampire teeth into his mouth.

Omi, who decided not to be himself, was dressed up as a small, cute, and incredibly horrible at the concept of anything slang or that didn't make sense to him, dressed up as a kitten. Though, everybody admits he was the cutest thing on the face of the earth with the kitten costume and black whiskers painted on his face.

"Aw Omi!" Kimiko gave him a hug. "Aren't you cute?"

Omi smiled. "Another girl hug! Can I have another?"

Kimiko laughed. "Sorry Omi, one per customer."

"Woo-ee Kimiko, you're sure looking _mighty _pretty in that there dress." Clay said as his Texan accent draped over his words like a waterfall over rocks.

Kimiko curtsied. "Thank you." She looked around. "Where's Rai?"

The two boys shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go look for him, I'll see you later, ok guys?" Kimiko said as she pulled the bottom of her dress up so she could walk without tripping.

"Alright Kimiko, we'll see you later." Clay smirked, his mind taking a guess at what Raimundo was doing.

Kimiko smiled and walked off.

Raimundo sighed. _'How long is it going to take her to pass by?' _he thought to himself.

Raimundo was currently sitting on the roof over the town's courtyard, waiting for Kimiko to pass by. He hasn't waited that long, but to him, waiting for the girl of his dreams right here and now, its been forever.

Finally, he caught sight of her. She looked as if she were looking for somebody. _'Is she looking for me?'_ he asked himself, but pushed it aside and got ready to make his appearance.

As Kimiko walked by he jumped down, swiftly, in front of her. She gasped, and then gaped at his costume.

"Raimundo! Why are you dressed up as a prince?" she asked, still a little surprised by his sudden arrival.

He smiled and choked down the lump in his throat. "Because I want to be your prince." He breathed.

Kimiko stood there, clearly taken by surprise. She didn't know what to say. "Rai…" she smiled. "I'm glad you're my prince."

Raimundo smiled gladly, and embraced her into a hug.

—

"And ever since that Halloween, and even before that, she was always the princess of his fairytales." He closed the book.

"Aw! Come on Dad! Read it again!" a little girl with sapphire blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair whined.

"Yeah! Please Dad!" A boy with the same blue eyes, and black hair agreed.

The man chuckled. "Don't you kids want to go trick or treating now? Your mother and I would be happy to take you."

The two kids' faces lit up as they ran to their rooms to change.

A woman with black hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared in the threshold. "They love that story, don't they Raimundo?" she asked.

Raimundo stood up. "You know Kimiko, I still have that prince's costume in the closet." He smirked.

"And I still have my princess dress." She smiled and hugged him.

**OMG! I REALLY LOVE HOW THIS TURNED OUT!**

**Anyway, this is for kittygirliebella101, or to me, Kitty-chan!!! Hope you (readers and Kitty-chan) liked it!**


End file.
